To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4G communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
With the increasing demand for mobile data services, Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), as one of the representative 3rd Generation (3G) technologies, has been replaced by Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) in order to meet the data rate requirements of the 4th Generation (4G) communication standard. In the OFDMA system, data is transmitted using a plurality of orthogonal frequency components in order to increase the data rate in comparison with a 3G wireless communication system, the CDMA system. The OFDMA is adopted in various wireless communication systems such as Wireless Broadband (Wibro) as well as Long Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE-Advanced (LTE-A).
However, the exponential growth of mobile data traffic spurs the development of a next generation wireless communication system capable of accommodating more traffic; therefore, there is a need of a technology capable of transmitting more data than the current OFDMA.
FBMC is one of the potential candidates capable of accommodating the increasing data traffic and replacing OFDMA.
In comparison with the OFDMA system, the FBMC system does not require redundant Cyclic Prefix (CP) in order to obtain a large gain in the symbol transmission rate in the time domain. Furthermore, using a filter with a good spectral confinement characteristic makes it possible to reduce the number of guard carriers in the guard band.
With regard to the transmission signal, the FBMC system is characterized in that the filter occupies a long period on the time axis and the symbols are overlapped to increase the symbol transmission rate. As a result, this technique makes it possible to secure the symbol transmission rate almost equal to the rate of transmitting OFDM symbols without CP in the legacy CP-OFDM system, especially when continuously transmitting long strings of data.
However, even in the FBMC-based wireless communication, it still takes a long time to transmit data in a short burst transmission scenario on the time axis, which results in degradation of transmission efficiency.